Family Ties
by Kyana-Morgaine
Summary: Palpatine continues with his plans by freeing Shmi Skywalker on Tatooine. This starts a few new possibilities...Update: August 2nd, 2008!
1. Chapter 1

**I**

_So easy…it will be so easy._

_If my plans will work out as I think they will…of course._

He leaned back into his chair in his office, behind his desk. Outside it was dark and heavy raining. A thunderstorm.

He loved this kind of weather because nobody was outside and so it was no problem for him to slip away easily without being seen; even in the early evening hours. The old chronometer on his desk told him it was nearly midnight and time to leave the politics behind for a few hours to find some rest and a bit of sleep.

He wouldn't sleep of course…but to think his plans over again and again. Being prepared for every eventuality was his speciality. So he was told once by his master. Darth Plagueis the Wise had always been very amused listening to his young student who seemed to love making plans that went over decades and decades.

_Do you remember my plans, Master Plagueis? I was right! It has worked out as I have planned! And so I will continue my path…_

_My path…_

_My life-long plan…_

So far, so good.

Tomorrow he would take another step up to his goal. Ultimate power.

To reach ultimate power he needed to bind his _tool _on him. Personal. Private.

16 year old Anakin Skywalker was powerful but very weak as well. His most powerful weakness was his mother Shmi, a slave on Tatooine. The boy was freed at 9 while the Naboo blockade by the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and was now trained in the Temple.

Winning Anakins heart was quite simple: Buy Shmi Skywalker and free her immediately.

His plans intended to buy Shmi out of his personal account and care for her. He would offer Anakin to see his mother as much as possible and the young boy would do _everything _for him he asked him for!

Of course there had been some problems when he had asked Shmis owner about her price. Although the slave woman wasn't that young any more but productive Watto wasn't willed to sell her. But he would deal with this…_problem _personally.

Poor Watto wouldn't indeed like it this way.

He had his own plans for Shmi; as selfish as practical plans. Why not connecting the amusements with the practical?


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Tatooine was a sandy and very hot planet. There was no vegetation on it and even the water needed to be reserved in special tanks that often were combined with so called Moisture Farms.

Furthermore Tatooine was Hutt territory, the taxes and rights of the Galactic Republic weren't followed that correct as on other planets of the Outer Rim.

Officially he was on his home planet of Naboo, also a planet of the Outer Rim. And yes, he had been on Naboo…for a few hours. To check in the spaceport, travel to his estate outside of Theed and change clothes. Then he left Naboo again on his own ship, together with two of his guards. He has asked to get some rest for himself, to recover from insomnia and stress, and because he never went on vacation, it was granted immediately.

His "vacation" would last a week. A week in which he could travel to Tatooine and back without further notice, in which he would buy Shmi Skywalker and establish his future plans.

He had never been on Tatooine before,…and he never planned to ever return.

Mos Espa.

Dirty. Smelly. Shabby.

He had himself cloaked to be not identified when going down the sandy streets of the city. Anakin has told him many stories about his former life as a slave boy and he remembered his tales well now. Finding Wattos shop was no problem at all. Anakins description had been very detailed.

He and his guards entered the shop, but while the guards stood still at the entrance he moved forward looking for the shop owner and of course Watto showed up at once. The Toydorian wouldn't let a possibly buyer wait long.

"Ah,…costumers! What can I do for you?" Watto asked, flying around the chancellor without identifying him. Palpatine stayed cloaked.

"I don't need anything from your shop."

Watto raised an eyebrow in surprise: "No need of…?"

"No."

"What brings you then in here?"

"A deal."

"What deal? I'm sure I don't know you,…human!"

"You don't know me, Watto, but I do. I'm offering you a deal you better should accept" Palpatine took a deep breath, he felt the presence of Shmi in the workshop that was just a few rooms away from the showroom "I'm here to purchase one of your slaves. Shmi Skywalker."

"Shmi, eh? You're not the only one asking for her."

"Be assured, I will be the only one left who will pay the price she is worth."

_The price you'll pay, **my friend**, will be much higher than hers…_

* * *

Shmi hardly understand what has happened to her life in the last few hours, how all had been changing since the morning.

Now by dawn her life was out of line but still in order. She was safe…and free. Her chip has been removed just after entering this ship at the spaceport. She has been allowed to pack some things at her former home but had been assured she hardly need anything from there because she would be equipped with everything she would need as soon as they would arrive Naboo.

All has happened that soon, she hasn't been able to say goodbye to Watto. She hasn't seen him either when she left the shop with her new owner.

_Is he my owner? The chip has been removed by his command… I even don't know who he is…_

"I hope, Shmi, everything is to your comfort."

She nodded: "Yes, master."

"No, please, not "Master". You're no slave any longer!"

"But,…you've bought me."

"Yes, but not for my services but to free you, as I've promised to a good friend of mine."

_Liar…but a white lie, of course. Anakin wouldn't dare to ask me for this favour!_

Shmi was shy as she had ever been. She had been aging.

_You don't remember me, Shmi, do you?_

"What will then happen to me?"

_Guess, my dear!_

"First I'm going to take you to my estate on Naboo where we will discuss the matter of your future life. I assure you, Shmi, we're going to solve the matter within no time in your interest."

"Sir, I don't understand…all this."

Palpatine smiled warmly: "I know how disturbing these changes must have been for you, especially when coming over you without warning, but I assure you again, everything is settled for the next few days."

"Thanks" Shmi bowed her head.

"You needn't do that to me. I'm not your master."

Shmi nodded, then: "But, who are you, then?"

"I'm a good friend of your son, Shmi. My name is Cos Palpatine."

Her head whitened. Palpatine supposed she did know his name, but couldn't assign to a face. She might not have had a holostation at home to watch the news.

"You're the chancellor" she started to stammer, "I'm…I am sorry, I…I haven't recognized you."

"It doesn't matter, my dear."

"And you're a friend of Ani,…Anakin?"

"Yes, young Anakin used to come around for a visit for same years now and he often told me about you and Tatooine. I suppose I'd thought I've already known you quite well just from the tales of Anakin. He miss you very bad, Shmi."

"I miss him too" she answered in a whisper.

"You're going to see him soon, I promise."

He smiled friendly, his eyes sent her a warmly and familiar look. Shmi's smile was shy and insecure.

Suddenly his smile froze: "Oh, you must be hungry. Pardon, I forgot you hadn't been eating since the morning hours. May I offer you some refreshments? My cook owns magic hands to create meals by simple ingredients."

* * *

Shmi Skywalker was really overwhelmed by the green planet of Naboo. Living on Kessel and Tatooine she only had heard of places in which everything seemed to live, to breathe and to change.

After arriving at the chancellor's estate he personally showed her around in the house and in the garden. Shmi has wondered how his household was keep on running but when seeing his house droids it was clear to her that he in fact didn't employed servants. At least not here on Naboo.

She didn't understand why he, the chancellor, had all this done for her and Anakin. Of course he had told her what has happened on Naboo 7 years ago and how grateful he was. Shmi understood that Palpatine hasn't had children and Anakin seemed to become a bit like the son he never had over the past few years.

Palpatine talked to her in a very friendly and warm tone, but Shmi didn't open herself but stayed shyly and reserved. She was indeed happy to be free but also worried about what would come next. Of course it wouldn't be possible for her to stay with Anakin. Her son lived in the Jeditemple and the Masters wouldn't allow her to even care for him.

She had to find a job and a place to live as soon as…where would she live by the way?

They settled on a bench somewhere in a corner of the garden and watched their surrounding. The trees and plants appeared surreal to Shmi. She accepted what happened to her as she has always done.

She had survived Kessel and Tatooine. What else could be worse?

_I'll show you, my dear. That's only the beginning!_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

_It has to be a dream…it can't be real!_

Shmi felt as walking from dream to dream. Every step into her new life was easy and light and not so clouded and heavy as it felt when she had been a slave on Tatooine.

The Supreme Chancellor cared for her so much; he asked her daily if she would like to join him on his strolls around his estate, in the near hills or at the lakes.

"But, Sir, it is your spare time…you need not to…"

"Shmi, please, I wouldn't have asked if I wouldn't like you to escort me."

"Thanks."

"So, do you join me then? It's beautiful outside today; sunny, with a warm breeze."

Shmi nodded shyly and followed him to the outside. At once Palpatine tried to encourage a conversation with her. He knew Shmi might have been a slave but she was intelligent and smart. Her smile was charming although her shyness was the only problem that might stood between her and his plans.

So all he had to do now was to play out his charm on her. It would not be easy, he feared, because Shmi had absolutely no self-confidence and she refused to trust anyone.

_I've freed her,…so she will trust me without any question!_

"Is there any place you would like to visit on Naboo?"

"I don't know Naboo, Sir…I've never been here."

"Then we better go sightseeing in Theed tomorrow, shouldn't we?"

"Sightseeing?"

"Of course. The palace in Theed is absolute adorable; the museums, the great library…I mean, you _have _to visit them before we're leaving for Coruscant."

Shmi stopped, her face whitened.

"Coruscant?" she repeated, her voice a whisper.

"I haven't told you yet…I know, sorry" he sighed "I'm going to leave for Coruscant the day after tomorrow. My duties as Chancellor can't wait any longer…but I want you to follow me as soon as possible, better I want you to join me."

"I don't know what to say, Sir…why?"

"What else is possible for you, Shmi? You're free but you have no place to stay, haven't you?"

"No, Sir…not yet."

"I'd like to offer you a job, Shmi, in my residence on Coruscant, in my household, as a housekeeper."

"But…"

"You'll get your own rooms, a fair salary, spare time as much as possible, you're free to leave and come whenever you want to. Furthermore I could arrange a get together with Anakin."

Shmi was surprised. He hadn't even mentioned he would look for a housekeeper. And a family reunion…

"And my duties?"

"My household is easy to handle, I suppose", he laughed, "I got three service droids but I need someone to overlook it. The last years I tried to live without a housekeeper droid, but…some days were very chaotic. Your job would be to run my household and what else belong to housekeeping. I promise you, I'm barely at home and very easygoing, I'm easily pleased."

Shmi started to laugh: "We'll see if you really are after you've eaten a meal I've prepared."

"So you agree my offer?"

"Yes."

"That's quite wonderful, Shmi. Thanks."

"I have to thank you, Chancellor, for this offer."

* * *

**Theed, the next day **

The city of Theed shone in the warm light of the morning. They arrived at the spaceport after an half an hour flight. His guards observed the Chancellor who walked so enthusiastic through the crowded streets of the capital without any sight of fear or objections. He seemed to have no fears to be attacked out of a sudden or to even get assassinated here.

Some citizens of Theed recognized the Chancellor, but they just starred at him with open mouths and wide eyes. Chancellor Palpatine was a Naboo,…but they did not see him strolling around here much often. Indeed Palpatine barely visited his home world and if so he hardly went out on his own and private.

"I think we should start your sightseeing with the Palace, Milady" his eyes laughed when watching Shmi who was surprised to be called 'Milady'.

"And I think we should better slow down a bit for not losing your escort!"

"Oh, I forget" he stopped for a moment, waiting for his guards "I feel free here; Coruscants feels like prison to me sometimes."

"You should be then here more often; if possible, of course."

"Maybe after I'll retire in a few years. So are my plans so far."

Shmi was really overwhelming about all the beauty she saw in Theed. Despite it was a city there were plants, trees and parks everywhere. The green lung seemed to be typical for the whole planet. Shmi loved it.

She was given new clothes the day after she arrived at his estate and these dresses were the fittest ones she has ever worn in her life. She has gotten some pairs of new shoes, scarves, even jewelleries.

Every morning since that day she woke up and thought all news had to be just a dream, but when then getting up and looking into the mirror in her bedroom she was told it was not.

_What am I? I'm no slave anymore, but I'm an employee…and I'm walking through this city at the side of the Chancellor!_

He showed her around for a few hours, introduced her to several famous sights of the Naboo and visits the Museum of Naboo with her.

He tried to hide his surprise about her upcoming interest in art, especially in drawing. He had supposed Shmi would get bored very soon but she asked him a lot of questions and after a while even specific questions about several artists and styles. Also interesting to observe was Shmi's fascination about ancient books and other medias, such as data pads and holonews. Her reading was bad because, so she had told him; she was caught by pirates at an age of 8 and was not taught then anymore. So her education in literature, math and other science were naturally very low…but, so he was sure her low education level, was not a result of a low intelligence! She needed lessons…that was all.

Of course Shmi would learn very fast, so why not pay her lessons? On Coruscant, of course. Within a few weeks, so he thought, Shmi would not get out of his library voluntarily. She would spend a lot of her spare time with reading and learning.

_Fascinating! I'm wondering what Shmi could have been if she had not been caught by these pirates…maybe…?_

* * *

**Theed/space port, next morning**

Finally the day of their departure had begun. Shmi has woken up early in the morning. Her stomach felt uneasy and she had been very nervous since the evening before.

Coruscant! The capital world!

Never ever in her life she had thought of living there! Especially not in an apartment in one of the many skyscrapers the high society used to live. But she would live and work there.

After breakfast, just before their departure from his estate, she had given instructions to the gardener and the service units. Her first orders as his housekeeper.

Now standing on the spaceport and waiting with him to step into the ship to Coruscant she was even more nervous than she usually was. Her life changed that fast and she was unsure what would happen within he next days, weeks or years.

"Is everything all right with you, Shmi?" he asked her, his face worried about her state of mind.

"Yes,…sure" she assured him quickly. It was easy to see this lie.

He sighed. "You need not to be worried, Shmi. Everything will be all right; you'll never go back to Tatooine."

"But,…what if I don't like Coruscant at all…and Ani, what if…"

"I'm absolutely sure Anakin will be so happy to see you again and even happier and relieved that you're safe now. I have already arranged a meeting with him the day we're going to arrive at home. He doesn't know why I asked him to come around…not yet of course. I'd like him to be surprised…so he can study efficiently while we're on our trip back home."

"Yes, of course. His studies are of importance."

"But your family reunion as well, Shmi. I'm sure I do know the interests of the Jedi Council, but I've never understood their politics about 'family' and 'attachment'. They don't seem right to me, or decent."

"Master Jinn once told me so the Council is handling for many generations…"

"Naturally, but who knows if it is right and the best for the young Padawan? I mean their parents…to be honest, if I would have a force sensitive son or daughter I couldn't hand him or her over to the Jedi. Although it is an honour to have a Jedi in my family I would go crazy and would be totally worried about my child because I wouldn't know if he or she is healthy and well taken cared for."

"I've cried night by night for weeks after he was gone" she confessed him "But I'm also very proud of my son."

"You can be indeed very proud of Anakin. He has found a gifted teacher in Master Kenobi" he smiled warmly "Honestly I believe the Council do not want Anakin to be supported better than he is now…but that's just my opinion."

"Did Anakin tell you about…all this?"

"Yes, after Anakin rescued Naboo I felt myself responsible for him and invited him to talks and tried to support him as much as I could. He is like a son to me…I was never able to establish a family on my own…he is like the son I've never had."


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

The travel back to Coruscant lasted days.

While the Chancellor worked in his temporary office, Shmi just sat in her room and read.

She has asked for information about Coruscant and now tried to find her way through the holographic plans of the surrounding of her new _home world_. Shmi Skywalker has worked out some plans for her job. Although he ha said he was easily pleased she wanted to please him well. Furthermore she was very thankful he offered her a job and a future, so she has decided to pay it back to him with taking care of his health.

Shmi has figured out from the very beginning that Cos Palpatine lived a very unhealthy lifestyle. The Chancellor was a very busy man of course and so he slept only about 4 hours per night cycle or even less, he ate irregular and very often unhealthy. As a _good _housekeeper she would change this at once!

She wondered why his service units didn't look for a good nutrition.

Probably Palpatine just asked them for a snack when coming back from work…and food from canteens of big institutions was famous for their bad and fatty meals. Obviously the Senate canteen was not any better.

On the first day of their travel in space Shmi decided to adopt a new ritual: When he was working in his temporary office for more than an hour without a break, she brought him fresh tea.

He was a bit surprised when she has done so for the very first time, but he smiled, thanked her and offered her a cup. Shmi just answered she would not want to disturb him in his business and left the room.

The next day he has requested her to stay and to take a break with him and Shmi agreed.

Palpatine spent the evenings and early night in the mess of the ship reading, watching the holo news or communicating with his aides on Coruscant. He has asked for preparing rooms in his apartment and making arrangements so everything was ready for Shmi. He has already naturalized Shmi to Coruscant. Her ID and other important securities had been brought to his apartment two days before they arrived, so Sate Pestage has told him.

Everything was fine for Shmi Skywalkers arrival.

* * *

**Coruscant, late night**

They had arrived Coruscant a bit later than expected because of some problems at the spaceport. They had to wait in line before they had been allowed to land. Shmi was surprised that they were not checked by the security but she did not say a word.

Their luggage was packed immediately to the transport that would fly them to Republica 500 where Palpatine lived in an apartment somewhere on the top. He was proud of having a little garden although he barely used his garden for relaxing or taking a walk.

At the entrance of his apartment a little 'Welcome'- comity awaited them. The Chancellor introduced Shmi to all of them.

His staff. His most trusty aides.

Sate Pestage.

Kinman Doriana.

Mas Amedda.

Sly Moore.

She was welcomed and showed around in the apartment by him while his staff waited or went on with their duties.

"And this" he entered a room and let her in, so Shmi could look around it "Is your room. You can change it if you wish or decorate it as you like."

"It's…large…"

The room was indeed large, but very bright and it looked cosy to Shmi. In a niche in the wall there was a large bed, hidden behind a paravent. Shmi spotted several wardrobes, a desk with a chair in front of it and a comfortable looking armchair.

"I think it's one of the most beautiful rooms of the apartment, so I'm glad I can give it to you than let it stay an empty guestroom. I barely have guests at my home."

"Thanks, Chancellor…"

"It's just Palpatine…please…"

Shmi just nodded shyly. Her luggage was brought in by a service unit. She could start unpacking in a moment…but she would rather look around in the apartment than getting some rest.

"Feel free to walk and look around at any time" he told her with a smile "I show you the inner salon, the kitchen, my inner office, my formal office and the formal salon."

* * *

**The next morning, Palpatines apartment**

He woke up early in the morning. It was dark outside,…and he felt cold although bedded deeply in his covers.

Tired,…he was so tired…but he could not sleep any more.

Slowly, very slowly he made his way out of bed and to his bathroom. Under his shower he came to life again. He avoided looking into the mirror. Looking into the face of an old man didn't lighten up his mood in the morning.

Feeling old disliked him more than sitting in front of some boring senate members for hours. But he indeed aged…

Since becoming Supreme Chancellor he was set under such a pressure and such a stress he barely got time to rest or for a vacation. His skin whitened and aged, his blue eyes lost their fire, he looked always tired and worn out, he had lost some weight over the years…maybe he should start taking care of himself more serious. And training would be no bad idea…

Neglecting his training as a Sith could be deadly…and would be deadly for sure if his apprentice would receive it. Maybe his apprentice was older than him,…but his apprenticewas in _a better shape_ and condition than him!

After he has dressed he left his bedroom for getting a cup of tea. It was very early so he didn't await a breakfast yet, but when entering the kitchen he nearly clashed with Shmi who has already prepared his breakfast.

He was visible surprised.

"You're already awake?"

"Yes, of course. Please take a seat in the dinning room; I get you some tea in a minute."

"Oh,…well…thanks."

Open mouthed he left the kitchen by the door to the dinning room. His new housekeeper took her duties very seriously indeed: Shmi has laid the table for him.

Fresh bread, fruit salad, yoghurt…healthy food. When was the last time he had had a breakfast that well-balanced.

_What in the force's name…?_

Shmi poured him a cup of tea and then wanted to leave him.

"What about _your breakfast_, Shmi?" he asked her out of a sudden.

"My breakfast?" she repeated.

"Yes, you have laid the table for me but not for you."

"Uhm,…as much as I know the housekeeper usually stays in the kitchen."

"Is that so? I must confess I hadn't had a housekeeper before, just a housekeeper droid…but please get you a plate and a cup and take a seat. It's frustrating having breakfast all alone."

Shmi did as he had asked her and settled herself next to him. Of course she had eaten breakfast with him while their travel back to Coruscant but that had taken place because on the ship was barely room for a separate dinning room so everyone had to eat in the mess.

_But now…? We're on Coruscant, he's my employer, and I'm just his housekeeper! Is it normal and common for Coruscant's high society to be that familiar to their housekeepers? I doubt it!_

He seemed to enjoy her company at breakfast and started a conversation with her. He told her about today's meetings, about the arrangements that have been made for Shmi…

"I've invited Anakin for this evening. He doesn't now yet about you and what has happened in the last week. I'm sure you and your son have much to talk about so I guess it would be best if I just let him in the inner salon and retire for the night."

* * *

**Senate, just before sunset, the Chancellor's office**

He has already looked forward to his next vacation after 5 minutes in his office. There has been taken so many important notes, papers, meet ups…

_Stress…_

_As I have been away for years!_

He has called Shmi in his lunch break for a new arrangement: He has invited Padawan Skywalker for dinner. Shmi had been very happy and exited and she promised to cook for them. So he was able to leave his office earlier than normal.

He had just to wait for Anakin…his shuttle has been prepared for departure but Anakin has not been here yet. Maybe his Master has a problem with letting Anakin go out for a visit in the evening?

But…Anakin had been at his apartment for several evenings…and there had not been any problems before!

Anakin Skywalker entered the Chancellors office…a bit late. His Master was not that happy about the Chancellors invitation to dinner but he let Anakin go.

"I'm sorry, Chancellor."

"You need not, Anakin" he invited the Padawan to his shuttle and they settled in the chairs just in the moment they lifted off. "I hope you're hungry because my new housekeeper won't let you go home starving I suppose."

"You have a housekeeper?"

"Yes, for some days now. My household went too chaotic without someone overlooking it."

"A droid?"

"No, droids aren't flexible in the household. If I would change a dinner for 3 persons into 5 or even 6 a few hours before it is taken place a droid couldn't handle it!"

Anakin tried to remember if the Chancellors household ever seemed to be a bit _chaotic_ when he has visited him. But he could not. There was always such a silence in the apartment.

Palpatine was single and had never been married or had have children. For Anakin there had been times in which he had himself asked if possibly the Chancellor felt lonely when coming home in an empty apartment at night.

Now, he _knew _he had been right…Palpatine had hired a housekeeper. Not a droid housekeeper but a human one…or an alien one. Whatever…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for the Reviews! I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter!_**

* * *

**V**

**The Chancellors apartment**

Shmi had never been that nervous as she was right now. Any moment her only son might come entering the apartment. She had not seen him for 7 years and she had really missed him. But this feeling of longing for her son would now become better…so she thought. Maybe she was able to meet her son regularly…if not allowed by the council then in secret. Palpatine has offered her the possibility of using him as an alibi. And…Anakin and she would take this offer if there would be no other possibilities left.

First…Anakin had to know she has been freed and would stay here on Coruscant. She wondered how her son would look alike now…

_He is 16 years old…16 years! A young man! Not a child any more…_

She had prepared a light dinner for the persons and had laid the tables in the dinning room. She coped well in his apartment, as she looked around in every room. Even in his rooms…but that belonged to her duties as well.

She had overlooked the service unit's clean up in his bathroom and had made his bed. She ordered the service unit to make the laundry while she went to the nearest grocery store.

Normally food has been delivered but she preferred to go on her own. Grocery stores on Coruscant especially on the level she was now living were very different from the ones she has known from Tatooine. Life has changed so much…

Dinner was nearly ready…she just needed to wait for Palpatine and Anakin to arrive.

Suddenly she heard voices. Anakin was here! Her son was here! Just a few metres away from her! She felt her heart beats and her even more uprising nervousness. She would like nothing more than to step outside and greet him but that might not be wise. Palpatine has offered to explain some important facts to the boy and his intention seemed right to her. It was better to tell Anakin what has happened before she would stand before him than later when he would not listen carefully.

"Good evening, Shmi" the chancellor stepped into the kitchen.

"Good evening. He's here?"

"Yes, he's sitting in the inner salon. He has absolute no idea…I guess."

"The dinner is ready in a few minutes."

"Very well. I go tell him about the most important issues then I bring him to you…or would you prefer to listen outside and then come in? It's your choice…I'm just the moderator to this family reunion."

"I wait here…I think I can't wait outside…"

"Well,…the service unit should bring some sherry with the refreshments…I suppose Anakin will need a glass…"

"Half a glass!" she corrected him "He's just 16."

"Why do I think you never left your mother role?"

"Because I am his mother!" she smiled.

"I agree. Best is you pouring him the sherry then and not me…" he smiled and left the kitchen. Shmi tried to calm down but she was not able to. Her son was in the inner salon…she would see him in a few minutes.

* * *

**Inner salon, at the same time**

Palpatine returned to his guest. He has said to Anakin he would go tell his housekeeper they had been arrived. He was followed by a service unit that carried glasses and refreshments. Palpatine took a seat in the sofa next to Anakin…to the Padawan's surprise.  
Usually Palpatine didn't sit down to near to him…he normally took seat in another sofa or armchair. Furthermore Palpatine personally handed him a glass of water.

"There is something I have to tell you, Anakin."

"Sir?"

"You know I was away for vacation the last week. To Naboo."

Anakin just nodded, then: "I was told so."

"Uhm,…I suppose I have to take another start" Palpatine tried to smile but failed "You have told me a lot about your mother, Anakin, and I…I tried to do you a favour. So I asked the Council for help to free her…as Master Jinn once did…but again they haven't offered support."

"Attachment isn't allowed so the Council said. It is against the code."

"But is it fair? I mean, the Jedi took very young children and left a hole in the parents' hearts!"

"Not just in the parents'…."

"I know how much you miss your mother, Anakin. I tried to take the official way over the Senate to contact this Watto, but Watto refused to make an offer or to free her without getting paid off."

"But Mom is well? Has Watto told you something about her well being? Have you talked to her yourself?"

Palpatine's face made up a shy smile.

"Yes, I have talked to her myself" he whispered "She's well. My vacation was just a cover…I've been on Tatooine, Anakin, and I have bought her free."

"You have…? Pardon…but you've said the Senate…Watto…the money…? I don't understand."

"I've been personally in Watto's shop and made him an offer out of my account he couldn't refuse. He agreed. Your mother is now a free woman."

"And…where's she? On Tatooine?"

"No, I've preferred to take her with me to Naboo. Tatooine didn't seem right to me…and no safe place."

"So, she's in your estate at Naboo…is it possible I could…"

"She's in the kitchen, Anakin…"

The padawan's face whitened within less than a single second. He was not able to speak and he forgot to breathe for some moments.

"Come, Anakin" Palpatine stood up and made an inviting gesture "I take you to her. She's waiting for you!"

It took Anakin a few moments to get on his feet again, but then followed the chancellor deeper into the private quarters. Anakin was so confused he barely looked around, although he had never been here. It was said Palpatine did not like it if people invaded his private life… but it was now Palpatine who led Anakin in his private quarters.

* * *

When the door opened to the kitchen Shmi Skywalker tried to hold back her tears but feelings were so strong she could not stand it and so tears came to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. 

"Ani?"

Anakin Skywalker went quickly…ran to his mother and embraced her.

Palpatine did not enter the kitchen. He wanted to give them a few quiet minutes for their family reunion. He would wait for them in his inner office.

"Mom?! How are you?"

"I'm fine! I can't believe…you've grown…you're…I'm so proud of you!"

Anakin could not hold tears back. This moment…a dream had come true for him. He could not believe his mother was free and here on Coruscant. Safe and well.

"I can't believe the chancellor did this all against the Councils will" whispered Anakin, once again hugging his mother "But I'm happy he has done it! Will you stay?"

Shmi nodded: "Yes, Palpatine offered me a job as his housekeeper and I accepted. It's a fair job and I get well paid…" suddenly Shmi remembered about the dinner "Oh, we better talk later, the dinner's getting cold and I suppose the chancellor is waiting for us in the dinning room. Please go back to him; I'm with you in a minute after giving orders to the service units."

Anakin hugged her for a last time and then returned back to the dinning room, looking for the chancellor. He found him in his office while reading on his data pad.

"I'd like to thank you, Sir, but I don't know how…what you've done for me and mom…I can't pay you back in a million years."

"I'm glad about your luck having a family…your mother. You can visit her, of course, whenever you want. You're always welcome here. I'm trying to hide the information from the Council as long as possible but can't guarantee you how long I'm able to do so."

"The council won't be pleased I suppose…"

"No."

Silence…

Anakin remembered his mother's words and told him the dinner was ready to serve. Palpatine just nodded. During the dinner Anakin was told what has happened in the last weeks…and after the dinner his mother told him about her life on Tatooine and he told her about his.

* * *

**In the middle of the night**

His sleep was light and full of nightmares. He has awakened in his shades sweating, totally exhausted and tired. After a few minutes he stood up, dressed in his dressing gown and left his bedroom to get a glass of water in the kitchen.

Anakin Skywalker has left the apartment late in the evening. He had just heard him say goodbye to his mother and then drove back to the temple.

The kitchen was cleaned up; when he opened the fridge he found some arrangements for the breakfast. Shmi was very serious about her duties and she followed them without any exception. He wished he had such aides and staff…and allies like Shmi Skywalker.

_Everything would be easier…_

He could not even remember when he was well supplied as Shmi did to him the last time.

_I presume the last one was my own mother…strange, I hardly remember her any more…I was far too young when she and father died._

He poured milk in a small cup and took a seat at the table. He was insecure if to go to bed again or stay up and wait for the morning.

His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the wall. In the door stood Shmi, wearing her dressing gown, her long dark blond hair down. He had seen her just _once _in this way…

…_long, long ago…._


	6. Interlude I

**Interlude**

_Just after his 40th birthday in the 8th month of the Nabooian year Senator Cos Palpatine left the Capitel world Coruscant for a vacation…a mission to be concrete, but it was a vacation for everyone who had dared to ask him._

_So Cos Palpatine left for a vacation, but Darth Sidious for a mission. Sidious had been Master-less for nearly two years after his master, Darth Plagueis, had lost his life while being asleep and helpless. Plagueis had awakened the moment Sidious had pierced his master's heart with his lightsaber._

_Now Sidious was on his search for an apprentice of his own. Of course he had been successful a few years before, but he was sure Darth Maul was not the apprentice he needed to fulfil his destiny. The destiny of the Sith._

_He has searched the galaxy well for force traces- his last apprentice had been found by him on a planet the Jedi had not even recognize a lot. Every often in the last centuries the Sith had found their apprentices among those who lived outside the sight of the Jedi, among the poor._

_His own family had been poor as well. Yes, he had said the truth when being asked where he had been born: Theed._

_He had been born in Theed but his family had left the capital just days after his birth to return back to their village, far outside in the Sealand. And it was there where Darth Plagueis had found him, out of coincidence. His parents had died by a horrible Speeder accident and it was now on his aunt to raise him. Darth Plagueis had been a very good friend of her and became a father figure for little Palpatine soon._

_He was absolutely sure he would not have that much time to look around for a better apprentice in the near future…if his plans would start working out as planned. It was easier to make his plans work out than wait for it!_

_His master had showed him how to create life…_

_He would create life on his own…_

_Kessel…_

_She was on his Kessel. He had seen her when being sent to Kessel as a negotiator for the Republic. She was a slave. And she was perfect for his plans._

_She would become he mother of his apprentice…and of his son._


	7. Interlude II

**Interlude II**

_Kessel was a nightmare, an incredible nightmare._

_He had landed on one of the lower class spaceports to be not noticed by anyone. And especially on these lower class ports nobody noticed anybody. _

_Kessel belonged to the Hutt territory. The Hutts controlled the slave market and the spice trade. Even the Trade Federation did not dare to settle any business on Kessel or in Hutt territory in general._

_Many lawless thieves and murderer had hidden here because the Hutts did not care…mostly the Hutts supported the thieves or murderer; sometimes they started to work for them as Bounty Hunters._

_He hid in the force, his face appearance changed. The 'officer' at the spaceport did not look into his false ID._

"_I just need your name, Sir" he said simple._

"_Garen Plag" Palpatine answered. This name stood in his ID he used time by time, on missions._

"_State your stay? Business?"_

"_Correct."_

"_Have a nice stay, Sir."_

_Palpatine nodded and went on, out of the building._

_It was late. After midnight. But his destination was not far away. The Hutt's Citadel was in the middle of the settlement._

_She was there. In her room, somewhere in the cellar._

_He felt her sleeping form._

_It was time…_

_It was easy for him to call her. _

_She had come to him; sleepwalking. He waited for her outside the Citadel, in a dark side street. Shmi Skywalker had her long blonde hair down, she was dressed in a very simple woven nightgown, bare feet. She was no beauty, but perfect for his plans._

_He had learnt she was 28 years old and had become a slave in her early years of childhood. Everything went totally according to his long made plans._

_She was fertile; he could feel it when reaching for her in the force. It was time to fulfil his and her destiny. First he had thought of creating life as Darth Plagueis had taught him. But in his case and for his plans this option was far too dangerous if it did not work out at once._

_So best was to create life…the normal way._

_Shmi had slept while the procedure; she did no recognized the man who impregnated her._


	8. Chapter 6

**VI**

„You are awake, Sir? "

He sighted: „Please, Shmi…how many times have I told you it's just Palpatine. Not 'Sir', 'Master' or something else."

"I'm sorry."

Once again he sighted: "No, it's me who need to excuse. Insomnia attacks my nerves again and my behaviour…"

He stopped and starred into his cup of milk. Shmi entered the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. Once again she thanked him for helping to reunite with her long lost sun.

"It has been a pleasure for to help you. From my own history I do know how important the connection between parents and children is. I hadn't had the chance to grow up at my parents, they'd died early, and my aunt was all but not lovely."

"You have no family at all? No relatives near you?"

"No. I'd been an only-child, my aunt died long ago as well. Of course I have some relatives, but I don't know them quite well to say they would be my _family_. Marriage had never come by, no children…"

Shmi bite her lips. She meant to feel his sadness hanging in the room but she didn't dare to near and to console him.

Slowly Palpatine stood up: "Oh my,…I'm sorry you'd to listen to my self-pity. It often comes on me when I'm tired but sleepless."

"I'm sorry."

"Good night, Shmi" he bowed lightly towards her and then left her alone in the kitchen.

She had been really surprised when she had entered the kitchen and had seen him sitting at the table, a cup in his hand, starring at the wall. As if he had been sunken deeply into his thoughts. Or in his memories. Or problems. Or whatever might worry him.

* * *

His mood in the early morning was better than it had been a few hours ago; in the middle of the night. While Shmi was in the kitchen preparing tea for him, he already started having breakfast.

_So,…I can go forward, may take the next step._

_Step 1 had been__ freeing Shmi._

_Step 2 had been__ reuniting her with her son._

_Steps 3…make__ her love me!_

His housekeeper took a seat next to him; then she poured him a cup of tea. Since she was with him, even _his life _had changed as well. It had been new to him what it felt like being waited for in the afternoon. Or having breakfast with someone in the morning.

Normally he was always alone, on his own. Indeed he preferred the new situation. Being welcomed home was quite comforting after a stressful day at the senate.

_Don't be so emotional!_

_She's just a toy! A pawn on your chess board._

_A pawn? Maybe she had been a pawn, now she's becoming the queen!_

"Shmi?" he got her attention immediately, "I got an invitation to an informal dinner with some Senators tomorrow. Would you mind accompanying me?"


	9. Chapter 7

**VII**

„I? You'd like me to…? But…"

"I assure you, Shmi, the dinner is officially an informal one. Anakin once told me you already met the now Senator Padme Amidala, didn't you?"

"She's a _Senator_ now? Uhm, yes, Anakin brought them to our home, together with Master Jinn and Jar Jar Binks."

Palpatine used the situation to update Shmi Skywalker on the person of Senator Amidala. About her background and her history. Shmi was surprised to hear that Padme Amidala she got known as 'servant' was the formally Queen of Naboo.

"I'd been the Senator for Naboo before her. After I was elected as Chancellor she had been asked to serve Naboo as Senator and she accepted" he ended the _news_. News for Shmi. Old gossip for him.

"Senator Amidala is going to be at the dinner tomorrow as well. Sure she'll be pleased to meet you again."

It took him a long time to persuade her, but then she finally agreed. Although her insecurity frightened her, she started to look for comfort in her new life.

* * *

**The next afternoon**

A new gown?

A minute ago a courier had entered the suite and brought her a packet. In that packet there had been this beautiful night blue gown, made of expensive silk. Furthermore the courier brought her a new pair of fitting shoes and some jewellery.

"His Excellency asked you to wear this for dinner" he simply told her when Shmi starred at the gifts in astonishment. All Shmi could do was nodding and taking the gown, her shoes and the jewelleries to her room.

She had already taken a shower and had looked into her wardrobe, but wasn't sure what to wear at this _informal _dinner with high ranking people. The courier, or better the Chancellor himself, had taken a decision for her in presenting this gown to her.

A gift…

She loved the colour of the gown that matched perfectly to her shinny brown eyes. She made her hair as she had seen it on holovid yesterday; something en vogue as the announcer had informed the audience. Normally Shmi wasn't that interested in fashion but today she really wanted to impress Palpatine how versatile she was. Yes, she had been a slave but that didn't mean she wasn't ugly or stale. Furthermore she couldn't accompany him looking like a scarecrow. It wasn't her intention to compromise him in front of other senators or the high society of Coruscant.

A look into her mirror shocked her totally. Her change, from slave woman to a _lady_,seemed to have ended.

It was late and she awaited the Chancellor soon. Although he didn't want her to call him 'Sir' or 'Chancellor' she would not dare to call him simply by his name today.

_I don't like to blame him for knowing and freeing me. But why is he going to take me with him? I don't believe he shows me around for nothing…_

"Ah, Shmi! You look adorable!" he said smiling when she entered the salon in her new gown, "I hope I am not arrogant because I've asked you to wear…"

He stopped seeing her nodding.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It matches you perfectly, if I might say so."

Shmi blushed; her shyness overwhelmed her at once.

"Thank you" she whispered again. The compliment hit her from nowhere.

"Up to now I'd avoided company for dinners and balls…thank the force you're willing to be my companion for this evening. You're my saviour!"

"Your _saviour_?" Shmi couldn't hide a smile.

"Yes, that is what you are."

A few minutes later and a changing in clothes for him and they left his apartment for an informal diner with his _friends_. Hiding his intentions for her in front of _his friends _wasn't exactly his goal for the night.

As Chancellor he wasn't seen in company with a woman in years! Sometimes he had asked Sly Moore to accompany him in the opera, but just together with some other members of his staff. Rumours of any affairs hadn't soiled his white west yet.

Shmi Skywalker would be the mystery of the evening to the other guest of the diner. Questions would arise soon. Questions about his relation to Shmi. About Shmi's background. About Shmi herself.

Shmi personally would be to shy to blame him in any way. Her behaviours were insecure but not that of a farmer. Or a slave!

* * *

_Reviews are welcome and will be answered..._


	10. Chapter 8

**VIII**

**Manaraii Restaurant**

_An informal dinner? What is a formal dinner then?_

Just after her first step into this very exclusive restaurant her only wish was to return home immediately. She had learned that the Manaraii Restaurant was supposed to be the most famous restaurant at the moment and it was hard to get a table, so you need to reserve a few months before you'd like to dine.

"Are you all right, Shmi?" he felt her insecure ness and her frightened looks at the expensive interior.

"I'm not sure…"

"I assure you it's an informal dinner, no need to worry! Honestly I don't know why it is held here" he whispered to her and led her towards a table in room, somewhere in the quieter back of the guest room.

The Chancellor was awaited by six senators; he had worked a lot with and started a _friendship_.

_They would call it 'friendship', I suppose. For me they're just fools…__who think their friendship with me would somehow guarantee them any advantages._

Everyone rose to their feet to welcome the Chancellor. When spotting Shmi Skywalker who was just behind Palpatine the senators were quite a bit confused. Nobody could remember Palpatine being in company with a woman! A woman who didn't work for him. He had never dated officially. Furthermore nobody was aware of any relationships of the Chancellor since he had arrived Coruscant as senator a few decades ago.

"May I introduce Shmi Skywalker to you" he started, a smile on his fatherly face.

Shmi nodded shyly. On the other end of the table Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo was surprisingly smiling. She remembered Shmi Skywalker very well, the mother of Anakin who had rescued her home planet at the age of nine. The Chancellor started to introduce every single senator to Shmi as if Shmi was a high ranking member of any society in the galaxy.

When it came to Padme, Shmi whispered a 'Hello' to her.

"It's good to see you well again, Shmi. How have been?"

Everyone looked in Amidalas direction, astonished because Senator Amidala seemingly had known to the Chancellor's guest before.

"I'd be fine. Thank you, Senator." Her voice was barely heard by anyone but Padme.

They settled soon and ordered some refreshments. Shmi refused wine and got mineral water instead. Fortunately Padme sat beside her and tried to make a conversation with Shmi. When it was on ordering the meal Palpatine advised her on the meals' decision.

Everybody mentioned how _close_ the Chancellor was to the unknown woman and his smile on his face when talking to her.

Next to the Chancellor Senator Organa of Alderaan wondered if Mrs. Skywalker was somehow the Chancellor's _partner in life_. And if so why he had hide her before the public for so long.

While the complete dinner the Chancellor didn't abandon much about Shmi Skywalker, and Shmi also didn't reveal anything about her origin or about her relation to the Chancellor. She kept quiet.

Surprisingly the senators reacted very friendly, just smiling knowingly. Even Padme who knew about Shmi's origin and who would be able to answer a few of the senator's questions kept silent.

Just before midnight the dinner ended. Padme used the chance to talk to Shmi privately.

"How is Ani? You have already met him, haven't you?"

Shmi smiled: "He's fine. I've met him just a few days ago."

"Honestly I haven't seen him in years."

"He has grown a lot!" Shmi giggled "He's a young man; my little Ani is a grown-up; I can't believe it."

Padme had to laugh: "Is he still under the guidance of Master Kenobi?"

"Yes, he is."

"Please greet him when you meet him again."

"I do. It was nice to meet you again, Senator."

"For me as well, Shmi. Hopefully we are able to meet up again soon."

"I would be pleased. Good night."

"Good night."

She said goodbye to everyone else and left the restaurant with the Chancellor who seemingly was very tired and exhausted.

* * *

A shuttle brought them back to his apartment in Republica 500. High above the planets surface.

"Are you all right?" it was now on her to ask him about his well-being as it had been on him at the beginning of the evening.

"Oh, yes…just tired. My day has been long."

Silence…

"I haven't thanked you for your invitation yet", Shmi started a new conversation after a few minutes.

"You need not. It was an honour for me you accepted. I really enjoyed your company."

He smiled openly towards her.

"And I guess Senator Amidala was glad to meet you again, wasn't she?" he added.

"Yes, I promised her to greet my son."

"Is that so? Ah, yes, I remember Anakin mentioned he had been close to her while the blockade."

"They haven't met since then so I believe."

"Senator Amidala is barely a few months in her job. Before that she served under the new elected queen" he informed her.

They had arrived Republica 500 and entered the exquisite housing of the Chancellor quickly. Before she left him, Shmi asked him when he wanted to have his breakfast served.

"At 7:00 is fine" he answered, "You may take the next day off, Shmi. I won't be home before the late evening."

"On a Saturday?" she asked with a little surprise in her tone.

He sighed tiredly: "Yes, on a Saturday. Unfortunately business doesn't stop at weekend."

"I understand. Good night."

"Good night, Shmi. And thank you once again for sharing this beautiful evening with me."

He kissed her lightly on her cheek and entered his private chambers for the night; Shmi kept left stunned in the corridor.


	11. Chapter 9

**IX**

**At night**

_A kiss was just a kiss, but a kiss!_

She barely remembered being kissed by a man. Once, yes, once she had being kissed on her lips, but that was very long ago when she was a teen. Just a single kiss it had been, no more, and the boy who had dared to kiss her, had lost in a game and was forced to kiss her then.

If Anakin's father had kissed her…? She couldn't even remember his face and she was ashamed of that fact. There were just a few pieces she was able to remember at the evening on which Anakin had been created.

_I had been called by…I don't know…someone. A friendly voice. A male voice. He called my name in a sweet tone and I was irritated who was asking for me. So I stood up from my bed and wandered down the corridor of the citadel, just following a voice._

_I had to be crazy!_

_A few minutes later I lost my consciousness…I was found outside the citadel the other morning, so I had made it out somehow…_

_The slave doctor asked me what happened to me but I couldn't answer his questions. I had lost the memory of that single night; just a few hints were left…_

_A voice…_

_A warm body…_

_Pain deep within…_

_I was let alone for a few hours resting and then I was told I'd been raped the night before. My world didn't shattered into pieces…slave women were often raped, but it had never happened to me before although I was in my late twenties. Ugliness was my luck to stay untouched for so long._

_A month went by, then another…my cycle was interrupted; Anakin was growing in my womb._

_No, his creator had not kissed me…I'm sure about that. A rapist doesn't kiss his victim, does he?_

_I've never dared telling Anakin about who he was created…maybe I should try again some time. He is now a grown up; he understands!_

_But why has the Chancellor kissed me? Ok, on my cheek, but he has kissed me!_

Confused about the last hours she wasn't able to sleep at all. Her thoughts circled around in her brain, trying to understand and to analyse. After all it was just a sign of his gratitude, so her conclusion. But why was he actually gratitude for?

* * *

**Palpatine' bedroom**

Normally in such cases he preferred to celebrate such victories with a glass of good wine, but he had had some glasses of wine already this evening and furthermore he would liked to avoid stepping out of his rooms. It wasn't wise to meet Shmi again tonight, even out of accident.

Yes, he had allowed himself to kiss her.

Not for the very first time, but for the first time officially! On her cheeks, of course. A kiss on her lips would go to fast and would frighten her a lot, he supposed.

_I will have her soon enough. No need to hurry._

He reached out for her in the force and found her confused in her bed. She wasn't able to find rest as well. Darth Sidious was amused. Everything went accordingly to his plans.

Of course, Mrs. Skywalker had just been on Coruscant for a few days, but…oh, you had never heart of love at first sight? He would pretend towards her he had fallen in love for her at first sight!

_Women love that! I suppose they do. I've never told any woman before…uhm…whatever. It's just a lie in her case. Love; a word to spat out. _

Tiredly he cuddled back under his sheets after another walk around in his bedroom and begged for a few hours of sleep before the real life of politics would catch up with him again.


	12. Chapter 10

**X**

**Next morning**

She served him breakfast at 7 o'clock in the morning while he was reading the news on his Data Pad and watching the HoloNews at the same time. Ignoring her still confused mind she did everything not to get in his way this morning. He would be busy all day long so there would be enough time for her to work up the events from yesterday evening.

He had kissed her on the cheeks.

Lightly.

Anybody had ever done this to her but him.

"Can you do me a favour, Shmi?" he asked her out of a sudden, ready to leave his apartment for his office in the senate where his aides already awaited him for today's duties and appointments.

"Of course" she answered. She started to wonder what this favour might be because it seemed he was feeling unwell asking her to do it. His eyes did not focus her, he barely looked up. "Sir?"

"Please, Shmi…"

"I understand,…Palpatine, then."

"Much better" he smiled for a few seconds, then his mood changed again, "It's a bit delicate, you know,…but I don't know anyone else who is that close to me…but you. I'd once been in a very special relationship with a woman a few years younger than me. It wasn't love from her sight but calculation. She had left me when I'd been of no further use to her."

"But, what is this favour about?"

"She reached me a few weeks ago for _reviving _our relationship; once again. She'd tried a few times over the last couple of years since I'd been Chancellor to be exact."

"Oh."

"I'd ask you to bring her a note from me, would you?"

Shmi just nodded. It felt unbelievable good to her when he mentioned her to be very close to him.

"Is she waiting this note?"

"I suppose she does await an answer, but I assure you she wouldn't await this kind of answer I have to give her."

"I see; then, where's she living."

"Not far away. I'm getting you an air taxi; your trip will be quite short. Republica 300."

He handed her the complete address. An apartment high above the walking ground of Coruscant in one of the most important skyscrapers in which just the wealthiest beings had their residences.

"Is she supposed to give me a note back?"

"I don't know but as much as I know her she normally waits a few days before she addresses me again. But this note is final; for me. I'm not interested in any relationship at the moment, especially not with _her_."

"I tell her if she asks."

"Very good, then. I better leave; I'm actually late for my first appointment."

"Have a good day, Chancellor…I beg for pardon,…Palpatine."

"Thank you for helping me out, Shmi."

"You're welcome" she smiled shyly at him and accompanied him to the doors saying a second good-bye just before he stepped out of his private residence. The note so he had told her was lying openly on his desk in his inner office. She decided to finish the housework first before taking the air taxi for that job he had given her.

* * *

**Later that day; Republica 300**

The air taxi stopped at Republica 300 and the chauffeur assured her to wait for her return in a few minutes. The middle-aged woman entered the skyscraper and found the elevator in no time. A few floors up she left the elevator looking for the apartment Palpatine had sent her to. When she had found it she pressed the switch for the door bell.

Nothing happened first, then after a second press to the door bell, the door was opened. A woman at her age asked her who she was and what she wanted from her.

"Lareen Donar?"

"Indeed. And you are?"

"I'm Shmi Skywalker. The Chancellor send me to hand you a personally note."

"Ah, now he's sending already his servants?" she spited out.

Shmi ignored her aggressive tone just showing her the small letter, the note, Palpatine had written somewhere in the last hours.

Lareen took the note, opened it and read it over carefully. Shmi recognized how beautiful Lareen Dona was: Long blonde hair, a slim figure, green eyes. She wore make up and expensive clothes made from simmer silk. Her appearance was the opposite of Shmi Skywalker.

"This son of a bitch! How dare he…?"

Naturally Shmi had not read the note. It was a personal affair between the Chancellor and Miss Donar and not of her concern; she was just the bearer of bad news.

Lareen turned towards her and shouted at her: "You better leave before I do something I will regret later!"

Shmi did not understand. What had taken Lareen this aback to shout at her in a sudden? She was just the bearer; she had not any personal interest to make her angry.

"I beg your…"

"Please, spare it! This note is more likely for you than for me!"

Then she closed the door leaving a stunned Shmi on the floor. With hesitation she picked up the note Lareen at thrown to her feet. Slowly as doing something she should better not do she opened it.

"Lareen, I'm sorry I can't give you a positive answer to your request in reviving our relationship. There's someone else warming up my heart with her natural beauty and a mind clear from any lies and calculation."

_He doesn't have me in mind, does he? There's barely any female around him...and as much as I know he isn't gay. Why is he sending me to her? He did know Lareen would react on the note this way, didn't he? He knows I would read it…afterwards; to understand Lareens reaction…_


	13. Chapter 11

**XI**

She went home quickly, hiding his note deep in one of her pockets of her dress. Shmi forced herself to avoid any speculation about his intentions of sending her to this Lareen Donar. Watching the traffic from her air taxi she wondered how Palpatine had got to know Miss Donar. Had she once been invited to one of the Senate Balls? Or was she once a girlfriend of a befriended senator? Had she been staff?

_Maybe I should ask him…? But,…I suppose that is not of any matter for me._

After arriving back in his residence she took first preparations for dinner. It was just after lunch when she got bored. There wasn't anything to do for her: No laundry, no shopping.

Her son was at the Temple. She could try to contact him, asking him to join her for a meeting outside at some tap café. Anakin was very close to the Chancellor for some years, maybe he knew about any female this mysterious note might mean. She wouldn't dare to show him this small paper, but she would ask him in between the conversations she would go through.

She left him a message on his Comm Unit; a few minutes later he answered her. He was free today since his master was on a trip with some diplomat. Nobody would miss him if he went out on a walk on his own; as long as he would be back for lunch.

She left a message for the case he would be coming home earlier than he had suspected, then she stepped out of the residence again and took an elevator down to the streets. It took her just a small walk to the tap café she had told her son to meet her.

She looked for a free table and sat down. Anakin wasn't punctual, as ever. He hadn't been punctual as a child, always on the run for adventures with his friends on Tatooine, but now as a teenager his behaviour hadn't changed yet. But maybe he was already under way or he had been caught by any master at the Temple.

"Hi, Mom! How are you doing?"

Anakin suddenly had arrived, kissing her on her cheek for a welcome.

"Anakin, hello! I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

"Master Kenobi has left yesterday morning for a mission. I'm free for two days, no class! He won't be back before next Friday."

"Is that so? You're alone at your quarters?"

They ordered two cups of tea.

"In the evenings, yes", a little triumph in his shiny blue eyes, „At day I have several classes as lightsaber practice, meditation and further educations. Lightsaber practice is cool, but most of the other classes…"

"Be proud of getting an education, my son. I barely went to a school nor got I the chance to learn on my own will."

"And now, Mom? You could…"

"I'm too old, Anakin. I can read and write, and have a few skills on mathematics, mixed with life experiences. That's all I've needed in my life and I suppose I won't need more for the rest of my life. Actually I have spare time to start reading again and I did in the past few weeks. The Chancellor offered me his library. By the way,…do you know a Miss Donar? Lareen Donar?"

"Who is she?"

"I suppose a friend to the Chancellor. He sent me to her apartment this morning with a personal note. I've thought you might have met her before in the presence of the Chancellor?"

A service unit brought them their tea. Both took a sip.

"I haven't met any female in his presence beside his aide Sly Moore and I don't know exactly if to call her 'female' at all. You mean female in the meaning of 'girlfriend', don't you, mom?"

Surprised and stunned at the same time Shmi forced a shy smile on her face; "And if so?"

"Honestly I haven't heard of any of the Chancellors affairs. If he had had one he might kept it in totally silence. But, why are you asking?"

"Miss Donar had thrown the notice to my feet telling me this might be a notice for me and not for her."

"You've read the message?"

"It was hand-written, yes, I've read it."

"And?"

"He don't want her to reach him again, because there would be another being warming up his heart, being not that calculating as she had been."

Anakin just grinned and had to promise her he wouldn't say any word to anybody at all. But in this mind and in his thoughts he wondered if Palpatine has had meant Shmi. Indeed his mother earned love. Palpatine was jus a few years older than her, born to a noble, but poor family on Naboo. He had started his career at some low political job in Theed and rose to power thanks to his cleverness. It has taken him very long years and he had given up the chance of starting a family for his goals. Now getting older and on top of his career he might started to think about other important aspects of life, such as family, love and companionship.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" he said slowly with his voice that got deeper showing that he was not a boy anymore but a young grown up. His mother got nervous and went red onto her cheeks.

"No…he's nice to me, friendly…I've never met a man like him before in my life."

"I've heard he invited you to accompany him to some lunch meeting yesterday."

"By whom have you heard that?"

"Don't you know that I've owned my own little spy network?" he grinned at his mother "You've been to a dinner that was supposed to show up in the Yellow Press, Mom."

"Padme was there", she smiled, "And she remembered me."

"She's a Senator, so much I know."

"She sends you her greetings."

"Really? I haven't seen her for years! Since I'd become Master Kenobi's Padawan."

"Who knows? Maybe you meet her again soon?"

Anakin just sighed.

"I suppose he likes you as well" he suddenly stated.

"Pardon?"

"The Chancellor. Palpatine. The bachelor you keep his household for, you remember him, don't you, Mom? If not he hadn't written this note which you obviously was to read!"

"Is that so? And know? I've been a slave, Anakin, and he's the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. We would make a hideous couple. Absolutely impossible! There are worlds between us. He would lose his reputation the moment he…whatever it would never come to that."

"But you wish it would happen, wouldn't you?"

"I tell you what happened afterwards, but you need to swear an oath you won't tell anyone!"

"Ok, I swear."

"He'd kissed me; on the cheeks, of course."

Anakin smirked with a knowing smile but kept silent. Shmi blushed again just from the memory of the kiss from yesterday night.

"I suppose it was just a "thank you" for the company; he didn't say a word about it this morning."

"Maybe he is just as shy as you?"

After finishing their teas Shmi paid the bill and took a walk with her son down the crowded streets for a while. As long as it was possible for him and he wasn't recognized missing at the Temple. Anakin promised to visit her soon.

* * *

**At dinner time, the Chancellor's apartment**

There had been a message from the Chancellor's aide Pestage informing her he was coming home late at night. A few urgent incoming appointments had crashed his plans for the weekend. She ate for dinner and then left him a portion in the fridge. He was probably hungry when he was coming home at last.

It was Saturday night and she was home alone having no concrete plans how to spent the evening and the next day. At Tatooine weekends had been like any normal days but just with less work. Sometimes Watto had given her a day off then, especially when there had been pod races or a special holiday. In relation to Gardulla, her former master, Watto had been agreeable.

The Chancellor's library was a possibility for her to study, to raise her knowledge and she used to sit and read in one of the corner units quite often. She hadn't been sent to a regular school after she was enslaved at the age of eight. Her writing was insecure and full of mistakes as it had been as a child. Not to mention her skills on grammar. But since she had started to read she got better; day by day.

It was quite late, just before midnight, when she heard someone knocking on the wall. It was him; he had knocked for not scaring her if he would stand out of a sudden in front of her.

"Good evening,… Palpatine", she remembered he liked to be called by his name, "How was your day?"

"If I'd been informed about irregular or non existing weekends I hadn't taken the vote in those days."

"Then you must be nearly starving, I suppose", she was about to get up from her seat but he just answered he would look for some dinner on his own. "There is dinner in the fridge..."

"Oh, well, wonderful. Please be seated. I can warm it up on my own."

He smiled on her, stood there in totally silence for a second and then left for the kitchen. But Shmi didn't stay where she was; she followed him. Maybe it was his apartment and his kitchen but she dared to say he wasn't about to know the kitchen very well. It might better to offer him help!

Indeed he seemed a bit confused; looking for a knife and a fork he searched the drawers.

"You've never spent a great deal of time in your kitchen, have you?"

"It's evident, isn't it?" he answered with a shy smile on his thin lips.

"Honestly, yes, it is. Besides it's my job to serve you, Sir" she teased him a little, but showed him a warm smile. She felt well in his very presence. He was close to her, very close. His body was standing in her way permanently while she warmed up his food.

"Thanks. I hope your day had been better than mine."

"More or less. I've met my son for tea, he sends you his greetings. But,…Miss Donar wasn't happy neither to either read your notice nor to see any answer from you."

Silence filled the room. Palpatine stopped eating; he just played with it as if he lost his appetite within a second.

"I suppose she wasn't actually."

"She threw it back on me."

"Oh,…I'm sorry. Her behaviour hasn't changed as well since then."

"She'd been the opinion the notice was meant for someone else than for her."

"I see. Did you read it?"

"Your hand-witting had been on the side up; yes…"

Once again he fell silent. His look focused the plate in front of him. Shmi bit her lips, then stood up and left the room. It might be better to leave him alone.


	14. Chapter 12

**XII**

**At night**

He could not sleep late at night. Being hunted in his nightmares he often stayed up as long as possible to then fall in a dreamless sleep. He never slept longer than four hours per night.

_I can feel her…she isn't asleep either. Her mind is __confused; she's thinking the days' events over and over. Especially about the note I'd given her to bring it to Lareen. Lareen had played her role well although she'd never know she would be in my game any longer._

After midnight he got up again, strolling slowly towards the kitchen for a glass of water, waiting for her. He knew she would come. She would have heard him, his bare feed on the floor. She would look for him, caring if he would be alright.

He poured himself a glass of water and drank it in little sips.

He hadn't spoken to her since she had left him alone, serving him dinner, when he went silent. He hadn't answered her yet and he didn't plan to. It wasn't necessary. Shmi had now learnt about his so-called _feelings _for her.

But Shmi didn't show up in the kitchen. He felt her being awake and listen to the sounds her surroundings, but she didn't step out of her room.

_So, no conversation, then? I don't mind. Probably tomorrow! She __can't serve breakfast without being present, can she? Furthermore, it's Sunday; I'm home._

Pouring him a second glass for the nightstand he afterwards went to bed again. His nightmares already awaited him.

* * *

**In the early morning, dining room**

She set the table for him. Although he had often bid her to have breakfast or dinner with him, she now refused any invitations. She had eaten in the kitchen before making the preparations for him.

"Good morning, Shmi", he greeted her friendly, a shy smile on his lips.

"Good morning, Chancellor. Have you rested well?"

_Why is she that formal?_

"Is something bothering you?" his voice went from friendly to insecure, "I…I hope I haven't insulted you yesterday by sending you to…?"

"No, Sire, of course not. But I prefer to…" she felt silent, never finished her started sentence.

He looked into her blue his, then back to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Shmi. I suppose I'd better done to ask Pestage for this favour. Now I've ruined our good connection for all time, haven't I?"

_Now, my dear, you must see that Lareen had talked the truth…for the very first time in her life. This notice, this message, my dear, was indeed for you!_

"Sir, may I speak open to you?"

"Yes…" _Why does she ask?_

"I suppose it would be better for the two of us if I quit immediately."

"Pardon?" his face went white, "Why so?"

"It doesn't make sense…I mean, sorry,…Chancellor…I'm just a slave woman…I…I don't belong _here_!"

"Shmi…"

"Please…stop it."

"You're no slave anymore; you know that, don't you? You're free to come and leave whenever you want to."

"I'm thankful you've bought me out of slavery, I really am, but…I neither want you to ruin your reputation nor…"

"I don't mean you to pay me off with your body."

"I know that, Chancellor, and I feel honoured you like me…"

"Shmi, I do not just _like_ you, I truly _love _you!"

"That's a fatal mistake, Sir,…you shouldn't have any feelings for your house keeper…I'm sorry. I've heard I need to write a termination…I'll leave it on your desk in your office before I…"

"Today?"

"The sooner the better."

"But, where are you going to stay?"

Shmi shrugged her shoulders: "I don't know yet, Sir, but I'm sure I will find a solution soon."

"Then please stay until you find something else."

He was just sipping his last cup of tea when Shmi left his apartment. Sidious was angry on himself. This notice, all these actions, had been too early. Too fast for Shmi.

_I need a new plan. I need help and support._

_Anakin…_

Surely the boy didn't know what his mother had done recently. Of course she had told him about the notice yesterday when they had met and for sure the boy was able to interpret it the way Palpatine had intended, but Anakin would never ever support his mother in leaving out of a sudden, in such a hurry you just had to call it that she had made an _escape_.

On the other hand…it was Sunday morning. Where could Shmi possibly go to? She barely knew anyone on Coruscant and her time living here was quite too short to actually make many friendships.

_The Temple…?_

_Likely not. The Masters wouldn't even let her talk to her son, would they?_

_Senator Amidala?_

_That is supposed to be she's just a few levels downstairs. But…is she really that close to the Senator she might dare to visit her on her own? I better had asked her a few more questions about Amidalas stay on Tatooine while the Naboo Blockade…_

There was just one way to go for him, the direct one. The most offensive way to go…

He went quickly to his office and was immediately connected to Master Kenobi's quarters. After just a few moments the Jedi appeared on the HoloScreen.

"Chancellor?" Kenobi's face showed a real surprise look in his features. Palpatine wasn't well known in calling anyone without any announcement from his staff.

"Master Kenobi; I'm sorry to disturb you that early in the morning but I urgently need to talk to your Padawan in private."

"I don't understand, Chancellor. You want to speak with Anakin at the 7th hour in the morning? On a Sunday?"

"Please, Master. It is an urgent matter; I wouldn't call if…"

Kenobi nodded and went away to wake up his sleeping Padawan. Palpatine tested his nervous looking appearance for the very last time before the show he would made for Anakin started.

"Chancellor? Master Kenobi told me you want to…"

"It is a very private matter, my son. Your mother had left my apartment after leaving a terminal on my desk."

"She did _what_?"

"It might be because of yesterday's events…I suppose she'd told you about the notice she handed to Miss Donar."

The boy just nodded…and understood.


	15. Chapter 13

_It's just a short chapter...and I'm not ok with it, but for now it'll do..._

* * *

**XIII**

**Republica 500, Palpatine's Residence, half an hour later**

Anakin had had no problem to get the permission to leave from his master. Kenobi had just told him to be back before the night or if she had not found her by then to call him. Being grown up by a mother was something most Jedi did not know; but Kenobi meant to understand the bound between mother and child. This bound was even stronger than his bound to Anakin.

Anakin entered Palpatines apartment immediately; the guards led him in. Chancellor Palpatine was calling one of his aides to do not disturb him today. He had a personal matter to manage.

"When did she leave?" he asked Palpatine after greeting him briefly.

"Just moments before I called you up. She took some clothes with her, so much have I learnt."

"She didn't tell you where she might go, did she?"

"No" he sighed, "It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have told her about my feelings to her."

"What did you tell her exactly?" he asked him; his eyes on his old ones.

"I…I…don't know if I should…"

"Please, Chancellor…"

"I told her the truth; nothing but the truth. About my love to her…and it might be the worst mistake I've ever done in my life. I suppose I was too fast."

Anakin didn't answer him. He thought about the possibilities his mother had for staying on Coruscant.

"She told me she met Senator Amidala the day before yesterday."

"Yes, that's correct. At the informal dinner."

"Where does Amidala live?"

"Here, Republica 500; a few floors down, same tower."

"Then she might be there."

"I don't know if she…the address…"

"I try."

"And I? I can't just sit here and wait!"

"Has she made any other contacts while serving you?"

Palpatine nodded. Indeed she has made contact to other servants. He has never met Shmi's friends; they normally went out for a cup of coffee or met at someone's flat.

But the names…? He didn't recognize the names! He had never dared to ask her about the life she lived outside his residence…because he had been the opinion she had none; or better she would have no real friends outside.

"She has, but she never invited them here. Probably one of the service units got information about her contacts; I go check it at once."

Anakin nodded wondering why his mother did not want Palpatine to know about her friends and contacts. It was obvious Shmi used to separate work and private life. Palpatine normally did so as well but this time it seemingly wasn't possible for him. He no doubt had fallen in love and now was ashamed of telling her so early and openly.

_I've really underestimated her! I really did! __By the Force…a Sith Master; best in politics, but worst in private life She may like me or even love me, but she doesn't dare to answer my 'feelings'…she knows she isn't worth it under normal circumstances._

_You're my pawn, Shmi!_

_Mine!_

_You belong to me!_

_I own you!_

He went to the main terminal in the kitchen and looked for information, hints, about Shmi's contacts while Anakin left again, visiting the Senator personally instead of just calling. It was quite early in the morning on a Sunday. It was rainy and cold outside; definitively not a fine weather to make a long walk somewhere else.

After a few minutes the Sith had to learn about Shmi making indeed friends!

_Who is Sarai Runi? Maletev Tokquo? Inla Eirty?__ Her contacts I presume._

It was not a problem to find out their addresses. As Chancellor he would loose his face if he would personally call them up because he was searching his former house keeper. He would let Anakin do it when he has returned from Amidala.

_I better send him a message including the addresses._

* * *

Surprisingly he wasn't nervous when Padme Amidala answered the door personally. It seemed she hadn't awaited anyone at these early hours since her eyes went wide when she acknowledged him. 

"Anakin?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this time, but it is an emergency."

"Is it? Then please come in", she let him in and showed him her salon, "Take a seat. May I offer you some refreshments?"

"Thanks, but no."

_Mom is not here!_

Padme nodded. She was wearing one of her formal dresses; her hair beautiful done; too formal for a Sunday morning if not having any appointment or an invitation.

"Sounds weird, I know, but…have you seen my mother this morning."

"Your mother? No, isn't she at the Chancellors residence? She works for him, doesn't she?"

"Yes,…but…she has quit this morning, out of a sudden, and has left without a single word where to find her."

Padme just answered she hadn't seen her since Friday evening but she would call him if Shmi would contact her. He thanked her and wanted to leave, but Padme hold him back.

"What happened, Anakin?"

"I can't…"

"I won't gossip, I promise you! You must tell me…how else should I interpret you visit me at this time?"

Her smile faded away as Anakin just sighed, but kept still.

"Thank you, Milady, for your support and your worries. I keep you informed when everything is over and my mother safe back home."

A short visit. Once Anakin had dreamt about meeting Padme again; under other, luckier circumstances. Today it had to be formal, short, specified.

* * *

Padme closed the door behind Anakin. The boy was really worried about Shmi's well-being. She sighed sadly. 

"He will find out soon that I've lied to him, Shmi."

"It is necessary; for now."

The elderly woman appeared from Padmes private office. Her face white, some tears had flow down her cheeks.

"He didn't feel you in here, did he?"

"I suppose he didn't."

Both women settled themselves at the couches in Padmes living room, a service unit showed up with two cups of hot freshly prepared tea. Shmi had arrived at Padmes half an hour ago, totally confused and emotionally down. The Senator listened to Shmi's story carefully, did not interrupt her a single time. But she did not understand why Shmi was hiding.

"So it appears the Chancellor really loves you! Why else to inform your son and searching you then?"

"I can't go back!"

"But why? Why hide?"

She had felt it. That special familiarity. Then…now…today.

"_He is Anakin's creator!_"


	16. Chapter 14

**XIV**

**Palpatines**** Residence, two hours later**

Anakin had come back without any result. His mother had not been at Padmes' nor at her friends'. She had to be somewhere else, but where? There had been no hint at all.

When he had come back to the Chancellors rooms, he was already awaited from Palpatine, who had ordered tea and cookies although it was quite early the day. A service unit has laid the tables for them in the salon und served tea and cookies. Palpatine was sitting nervously at the couch, checking his messages in his Data Pad and on his CommUnit, but still no word from Shmi Skywalker.

"I suppose you have no news, Sir?"

"No. Wherever she is I might be the last person she would get in contact with."

"Sooner or later she is going to call me. I mean she _knows_ I am mostly worried about her!"

"Perhaps we have just to wait? She might need time to think."

"About what, Your Excellency? You were just honest to her. I know she like you as well, more than she should."

"Is that so?"

"She did tell me yesterday."

"But then I don't understand her reaction on my confession. I'd thought she might realize my feelings if I send her as messenger."

"She indeed has realized, Sir. She was surprised and flattered but she is the opinion you wouldn't fit together."

"Why? I was born to a noble, but very poor family in Theed. My parents died when I was 4 years old in a terrible speeder accident. My aunt had raised me then. She wasn't a lovely woman; she neither gave me any comfort nor love. I left her house at your age and just came back to bury her. My life had been very hard in the beginning; and it was dark, lonely…and stayed that way, until I've met her!"

"Mom wasn't a slave by birth. She was 8 years old, when pirates conquered her village, murdered her family and set her captive to sell her to slave traders. That is how Gardulla the Hutt owned her."

"I see. But I see no reason why we can't get together, why we can't fit perfectly…if she indeed _likes me more than usual_. But I can't enforce her to love me, can I?"

"You need to tell her what you've told me just now, Chancellor. Then she might see things different."

"If I have the possibility of a conversation with her" he promised inwardly, his voice low and sad. Anakin felt that the Chancellor was worried, but also deeply sad about being let down if she would refuse a relationship with him. He had barely lived in relationships. Most of his affairs were quite short and had never been discussed in the press. His lovers kept even quiet after he had been elected Chancellor. There had never been anything written about any affair however it had ended in any HolonetShow or Rainbow Press magazine. But since being Chancellor he preferred to stay single. Of course he hadn't loved the women he slept with; they had just been toys for him to fulfil his sexual needs.

* * *

**At Padmes'; salon, same time**

Shmi's last sentences hang in the air. Padmes eyes went wide, surprised.

"Palpatine is his _father_?"

"Anakin has no father, only a creator."

"But how did it happen? You once told me there was no father; nobody you would remember."

"I know" she whispered slowly, "It is difficult to explain,…"

"Try, I just listen."

"First my nightmares about Anakin's creation appeared again frequently. Then I got flashbacks daily, especially in his presence. But yesterday I got the ultimate hint: I remember the creator's touch and smell,…and he felt and smelled like _him_!"

"Please don't misunderstand me, Shmi. But how do you know…?"

"He kissed me after the dinner on Friday. I felt his touch and did smell him. It was definitively him who then had taken me when I'd been knocked out that night!"

Padme mouth was now very dry. She was shocked to hear the complete and true version of what once happened to Shmi Skywalker. So there had been really no father, but…

"You were raped, weren't you?"

"Yes" Shmi whispered. She didn't cry; there were no tears left for that matter. She once had cried all night long, even after she had given birth to her son. "Slave woman were often raped at my time on Kessel; we accepted it without any word; it was common. Strange it didn't happen to me before I was 28…"

"You got no help?"

"Why? I was just a slave; a thing."  
"But…"

"After I got suspicious I started to do some research on his appointments and missions at the time all happened. Thanks to his very detailed time schedule I've found out he'd indeed been to Kessel at least twice that year! He'd been on Kessel the day I was raped; Padme, he was there!"

"But why? If he'd done it, then why?"

"I suppose there is just him to answer that question! Why do men rape women? Now you understand why it is impossible to go to him again or even work for him."

Padme sighed. The news was quite disturbing to her and had already destroyed her image of the quiet, friendly Palpatine she always knew.

"What about his _love _for you. The love he'd confessed to?"

"I honestly can't judge if his _love _is for real or just a joke, a fake….I don't know. Whatever his _intention_ on Kessel was, I don't care anymore!"

The Senator ordered some tea. Shmi kept silent, her emotions deeply hidden behind a face like a mask. The elderly woman was deep down in her thoughts. Realizing that she wasn't able to hide forever, she decided she had to confront him…sooner or later. The Ex-slave had to confront the now Supreme Chancellor about what she had found out about his stay on Kessel…at that special time.

"Father and son" murmured Padme, "unbelievable…"

"I'm quite sure he _knows _about Anakin being his son. Why else should he has befriended him all that years? Helped him? Cared for him?"

"Maybe he had bought you free because of his bad conscience? Anyway,…he does have enough skills on math to count back from Anakin's birthday to the day he…had _visited _you."

She just nodded again; it has been hard for her to recognize that he friendly and polite Supreme Chancellor who'd freed her and had given her a home and a job had been indeed the totally opposite to her one night far, far ago.

First she had been insecure if she wasn't only overwhelmed by her newly growing feelings for him; but then…all these hints couldn't be just coincidences!

Although being knocked out and barely remembering anything she had learnt more about her rapist than she'd ever told anyone.

_He wasn't that tall, normal to slim figure, muscles, no fat. His skin was… soft and warm. I didn't see his eyes; they were hidden as his face was in the shadow of an exclusive fine woven robe._

_I smelled a fine note of a perfume!_

_No sweat!_

_Perfume! Extraordinary for Kessel I would say!_

_He raped me that night but it wasn't what a rape would be normally. I was knocked out or so. He wasn't neither harsh, nor aggressive towards me; he didn't slap me or hurt me else. No,…he was…somehow…gentle…_

_But nonetheless it was a rape… _

* * *

**Chancellor's office, 2 hours later**

"I remember what once happened to me and that you had been involved in it personally. Meet me tonight at 22 Republican Street; Sublevel. Alone!"

Angrily he smashed his little CommUnit to the floor.

_This message is clear to me…damn slave whore…_


	17. Chapter 15

_Here are a few answers...Palpatine has to give Shmi! But is it the truth???_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**XV**

**Later that day; Palpatines bedroom**

Since Shmi hadn't said a concrete hour he decided to go early and would stay there as long as necessary. And,…he would take her home tonight.

So, she remembered that it was _him _who created Anakin in her womb. He has thought she had slept while the procedure; she wasn't knocked out totally then. Interesting.

_I'm going to ask her how she found out finally; when I met her at last._

In his wardrobe he had found some older, informal clothes, an old robe and warm boots. He would be masked in public. Why did Shmi think he was able to leave his apartment without security?

_She knows I can! She knows!_

There would be some very important changes in their relationship soon. Very soon. Indeed he had to talk to her about everything that had happened between them. Once and then. Although once was just one-sided…in a way.

On the other side she was the only woman ever who he had allowed to be that close to him. He also had given him his son to bore and nurture. And then, after years, he had found her, freed her and had finally given her a future.

Master Sidious was irritated about his thoughts, his so called feelings. Normally he didn't spend any thought about servants and their matters, but Shmi Skywalker was different:

She was his matter. He was hers.

_Perhaps I should have bought her just after she got pregnant…or better even before. Maybe I should have freed her, marry her then…all the normal way. The Jedi would have taken away Anakin probably, or I would have shielded him to train him as Sith from birth._

* * *

**Sublevel; at evening**

Shmi Skywalker had left the building unseen with Padmes help. The Senator was not happy with Shmi's idea, but she had offered her everything the elderly woman needed. But Shmi just wanted to be brought down to the Sublevels; she would deal with Palpatine on her own. Padme was not sure if the Chancellor would be coming down here, but Shmi just assured her he would definitively.

After thanking Padme for the ride Shmi got into hiding at the other side of the street of 22 Republican Street. From here she would have a sight of all people passing by. It was very important she would recognize him first when he would come; before he was able to maker her out first.

Meeting in public was safer for Shmi than meeting him elsewhere. Although she was the opinion he wouldn't kill her for the information she received, she preferred to invite him somewhere even more public than here, maybe in a nearby tap café. If he agreed, of course; but she had no doubt he would do everything she asked for today!

One of Padmes servants, Cordé was her name, would pick her up afterwards if Shmi sent her a call. The Senator of Naboo had offered her exile as long as she wanted to.

The Chancellor arrived early, since she hadn't told him a concrete time. For the first moment she didn't recognize him; she just saw a being, wearing a dark cloak, the face hidden.

_By the Force…_

Shmi closed her eyes, forced her feelings down, her upcoming flashback about that nights events.

Palpatine stood still, with his back towards her in front of some window displays of the fashion stored that housed in 22 Republican.

Here were the Sublevels, yes, but also one of Coruscants most frequented shopping malls as well. So it was safe for her to meet up with him.

She sighed, then took a deep breath and went over the street, heading towards him. As she stopped next to him, he barely reacted but recognized her at once.

"Shmi…"

"You're early."

"You haven't sent me a special time, so I…"

"Coffee?"

He bent his face to her: "Pardon?"

"I suppose every place is better for talking than here, is it? The tap café over there is famous for its coffee specialities; you're invited."

She showed him with a gesture where to go and he nodded in agreement.

"You're right. It's cold tonight and this might need time."

They strolled slowly, without any outspoken work down the streets, heading to the tap café Shmi had spoken of. When they reached it the café was half empty. Time for Dinner. Most of the beings were having Dinner or went out for Dinner to one of the hundreds of restaurants.

Shmi watched out for a table somewhere at the back of the room; he just followed her. Both took a seat, but only Shmi gave up her masquerade with her cloak.

"Where have you been, Shmi? Anakin and I have searched you for hours!"

"I know. At a friends. Thinking."

"What is this message about, hm?"

"You know. If not, you haven't bother come here."

"I'm sorry if I'd hurt your feelings somehow this morning when I confess…"

"Oh, please, I'm aware of your lies…I know you had been on Kessel the time I'd been a slave for Gardulla."

"That is no secret, Shmi. I'd been on several missions as negotiator at that time. Maybe we have even met…"

"We have indeed met! Do you remember the night of the 14th day of the ninth month in the same year? I got information you had been there, unofficial. On no mission! I remember you!"

He starred at her. Speechless. A service unit asked for their orders and then left again.

Palpatine's mind worked fast. He felt an uprising nausea. Shmi really got _information_. And now?

"Tell me just one thing: Why? Why did you…rape… me? I mean, I agree I was a slave,…but…why?"

He felt so tired. So damn tired. And sad.

_Helpless._

_I want to hide somewhere as I've done as a child when the other children were making jokes on me…_

"I…had always been frightened about this failure of mine…and of its outcome. I'd known Anakin was my son the second Master Jinn introduced him to me. After…this night…I totally felt guilty. I asked the major-domos if I might buy you free but he had interfered my bid to Gardulla…"

"But why did you choose me?"

"I've seen you the day before at Gardullas fortress. You were so beautiful to my eyes…so shy…your clarity had shone above all dirt of the citadel and its inhabitants. I felt lonely and sad…I wasn't over a dramatically end of my last relationship…and was looking for companionship."

"On Kessel had been hundreds of whores you would have been happy to help you out."

"I never sleep with prostitutes!"

"But you've made me a prostitute! And a pregnant one as well!"

"I'm sorry…"

"That doesn't help it. Can you imagine how hard it had been to survive even the pregnancy? I'd gone into labour in the slave rooms;…a friend helped me to get over childbirth. Gardulla nearly sold Anakin as a baby! Damn,…I had to fight to have my baby at me!"

They stopped the conversation as the service unit again rolled to them, serving them their order. He got his chance and took her hands in his; hold me tight and kissed them then.

"I regret what I've done, Shmi, but I do not want to miss Anakin as well. My feelings to you are true; I love you. I've loved you even the night I'd done the worst thing to you a man can do to a woman…"

Shmi saw tears in his eyes. Tears. She bit her lip.

_Is that true or just another lie? To keep me still; quiet. I can't trust him, can I? How to tell Anakin the truth? Shall I tell him?_


	18. Chapter 16

**XVI**

_If I hadn't become a politician I might have become a glorious actor. __But is this really just acting? Or do I have indeed some feelings for her? Just a very few? No, I better should not even think about something like "love" or even "liking". _

_She's a pawn, and she will stay a pawn._

_I'm a liar and I'll stay a liar for the rest of my soulless life._

He took a sip of his coffee while still holding her hands in his hand. Her hands were strong, but somehow gentle as well although she had worked very hard as a slave in her life.

"Please, forgive me…"

"I can't."

"Then give me at least a chance to show you how much I really feel for you! Please,…"

"Stop it!" she whispered, "I'm an ex-slave, you're the Supreme Chancellor. We don't have any chance, even if I would allow myself to answer your so called love!"

"You know that isn't true. We indeed have a chance!"

She sighed. He felt his attachment to her, his deep feelings. Palpatine felt her shivering to his touch, but he still didn't refuse to hold her hands. Her warm hand made him feel somehow comfortable.

Suddenly she took away her hands from his: "I need time…"

"And I need you…"  
"No, you don't."

"I do, Shmi. Please, let me show you. Come home, love. Please…"

Another sigh, then a third one. Then finally a nod from her and a silent "yes". He smiled and showed openly his happiness about her decision. She would follow him home, so he could call Anakin to tell him there wouldn't be any need to worry anymore. Shmi would be safe back home.

Overwhelmed to the outside but satisfied to the inside, he carefully took her in his arms.

"I'd like to kiss you…but I don't know if I should dare…"

"On the cheek?"

He nodded and kissed her lightly on her cheek, then right next to her lips. So sweet, so soft. She bent away her head in a fast motion, but she didn't say a word. Shmi accepted his kisses, but showed no will to allow him a passionate one.

"Thank you" he whispered into her ear, caressing her hands.

* * *

**Midnight,**** the Chancellor's Residence**

He had invited Shmi to a late Dinner at some restaurant at the mall and Shmi had agreed to his offer. After eating they had strolled away back to his apartment up in Republica 500. He had tried to hold her hand while walking back, but Shmi's mind was too confused to let him do this. At once she withdrew her hand from his.

"You need to call your son, Shmi. He had searched you for hours today…"

"I will" she promised him, her eyes wandering up and down the skyline of the city while a repulsor elevator brought them to his private rooms.

"Shmi?" he stepped nearer to her, nearly embracing her already, "I'd like to thank you for this chance you give me. And thank you for this evening in freedom."

"Freedom?"

"Yes. Outside these walls; my personal prison."

"You could walk away whenever you want it to" she answered in a whisper.

"Which is why? There's nobody out there to meet up with,…but you. And I hope we might slip out for a few hours again in the near future, if possible of course."

Shmi didn't answer him. She tried to ignore his presence for a while but couldn't since he stayed next to her all the way in the elevator, trying to give her the comfort Shmi didn't want to have.

Palpatine sighed and took a step away from her: "You need time I assume. Be assured you're no longer an employee to my eyes but the woman I love. If there's anything you need or want to have just tell me!"

"I need anything, thanks."

"I see" he said which was barely heard by her. He made himself looking sad and longing, but he stayed away from her carefully. The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and even Darth Sidious had never felt that uneasy and somehow mildly guilty in their life before. Sidious didn't like the feeling of guilt, but nonetheless it was there, nagging at him. He had done a mistake once when forcing Shmi Skywalker to bore his tool to ultimate power. He had just _forgotten _Shmi might recognize what _he _had done to her that night.

_Honestly I didn't thought of seeing her ever again when I'd planned this! Later on __I'd prepared myself for different changes in plans since slaves were often sold, freed or even let free by her owners. Maybe I should have her get kidnapped?_

_I'm 16 years too late…_

_Too late!_

They arrived at his rooms and entered them in silence. It was Palpatine who first found back to his words; once again in a very sad tone. Depressive looking.

"I'm leaving home very early in the morning…"

"Then I will prepare breakfast now to…"

"No, no I didn't mean that…Shmi, would you allow me to invite you for breakfast at the Senate? I have an hour off at 9:00 so we can meet up in the Great Hall or we stay in my office and I order something to eat."

"Your office then, not in public", she answered shyly, pressing her lips together,

"As you wish. Good night, then."

"Good night."

She went away with her head sunken looking to the floor. Although strong in her mind or better stronger than he thought she might be, she seemed to be stucked in sad feelings. A sigh later he made his way to his bedroom, changing clothes and got to bed. This day was over, finally. Resuming today's events made it clear to him, he had to work harder to win Shmi's heart. She was undecided and insecure and she was the opinion their relationship would never work at all.

_That slave whore refused to give me at least a chance…but we'll see who will laugh to the last, my dear! You're mine. You'd belong to me since the night I selected you from the rest of the galaxies scum!_

_Don't you dare to stand in my way!_

* * *

**Shmi's bedroom, a few minutes later **

Her son had been lucky to hear from her; he had searched for her even longer than Palpatine had thought he would and was just now on his way back to the Temple. Although being ashamed of worry him, she didn't tell him the truth about her whereabouts.

After that call she contacted Amidalas residence. She thanked the Senator for her support and the offer to stay, but she would work for him a bit longer.

"You stay with him? Even after you…?" Amidalas eyes went wide in surprise.

"He knows I can't be fooled by him any longer; I know what he has done. I know he does not wear a blank vest!"

"Did he tell you why?"

"If you'd like to call it so…? He said he loves me, that he had loved me even in the night he…came to me."

"You believe him, don't you?"

"Honestly I don't know if he'd tell me the truth instead of lying to get out of the situation."

"So you decided to give him a chance?"

"Not a chance, Milady, I've just given him an option."

_Yes, an option. I don't know yet if he will ever even deserve any chance at all! _

* * *

**Next morning**

Shmi woke up late in the morning. She had just an hour left to prepare for the day and leave for his office to meet him for breakfast. Getting fast on her feet she headed to the bathrom for taking a shower, dressed herself afterwards and put her make-up on.

His private shuttle flew her to the Senate's offices building where his office was, on one of the higher floors. After landing at the docking bay she entered the Senate with slow steps.

Finally she stopped at the entrance door to the Chancellors office. It was a few minutes before 9. She stepped in but had to wait in his antechamber because he had some visitors in who had asked for an appointment on an urgent subject.

Sate Pestage, his advisor and friend, came to her; a friendly smile on his elderly face: "Good morning, Shmi. The Chancellor has already ordered breakfast that is served in his back office. Please follow me."

Shmi's answer was a shy "Thank you."

Pestage led her through the inner floor of the Chancellors office that consisted of at least four official rooms plus a small private area in which the Chancellor was able to spend the night if his duties took him too long. With a gesture he showed her to the laid table in the back office and asked her to take a seat.

"Palpatine will be there shortly."

He told the service unit to offer Shmi tea and coffee or any refreshments available, and then left for his work again. Shmi was sure they would be disturbed the minute they started a conversation. Palpatine had a stressful job and just very limited time for a private life. There were rumours that more than one Chancellor's marriage was broken after stepping in this office. Chancellor Palpatine wasn't married and had never been married, but he was longing for a relationship with her. Not just a simple friendship as she had thought first, but a partnership including love, warmth and tenderness. Passion.

Starring at the fine porcelain she waited for him to arrive. Shmi was able to listen to small glimpses of conversation taking place in his main office down the corridor. There were two beings with him in his office; a man and a female, he about in his thirties, she very young…according to the sound of their muffled or voices.

It didn't take long until the conversation ended and Palpatine came down the corridor towards her. Smiling in her direction he greeted her.

"Shmi! How good to see you!" he bent forward to her, kissing her cheek in a slow motion. Shmi felt his soft lips, his warm breath on her bare skin. She shivered.

"Good morning, Palpatine", she answered. He seated himself next to her and asked for coffee. A service unit poured him a cup and then stood silent in the edge of the room.

"Anakin called this morning" he started a talk but Shmi just looked up, her face emotionless.

"Did he?"

"Yes, he indeed was worried about you,…after your disappearance yesterday. He requested me to have an eye on you, but I just answered him I would have learnt about the background of yesterday's events and would have understood your reasons."

They had breakfast together, their conversation run ineffectively. Shmi might be less shy than once but still confused about the relation between the events that had forced her life into its directions. Palpatine on the other hand was very talkative and did most of the talking himself.

"What are your plans for today, Shmi, dear?"

"My plans? The household, your household is my daily work, Sir. I have to do the laundry, the food shopping and the cooking for dinner."

"We could cook together…if you permit me to enter the kitchen."

"So, you want to help me out with peeling vegetables?" she mocked him openly, "The Chancellor himself wearing a dirty apron over his expensive robe; what a sight!"

"My offer to help you was a serious one" he whispered and suddenly Shmi felt silent again, stopped in the middle of a sentence. She sighed.

"I beg your pardon, Sir. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's all right" his answer was short und sound pressed through his lips. After sighing he finished his breakfast nearly untouched and stood up, "Excuse me. We see each other tonight."

In a hurry Shmi as well got up: "Sir, I…"

The Chancellor stopped and went back to her.

"I've said it's all right, Shmi!" he repeated a bit too harsh, but then his face went mild. Shmi didn't know what happened to her when he took her in his arms in a sudden and then pressed his lips hungrily on hers for a first passionate kiss.


	19. Chapter 17

_Finally, finally...sorry for waiting that unbelievable long!! But here it is: the update!_

* * *

**XVII**

Being totally surprised by that passion he put on this kiss she wasn't able to stop him the moment it happened. His arms tied her at his warm body. In his hunger he nearly consumed her the way a lover would do. Shmi finally gave up, allowed him to kiss her, but she didn't dare to answer his kiss with the same intensity.

"Shall I play sick to spend this day with you?" he whispered, caressing her slight curve in the back, her hips.

"You need to work. I wait at home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Politics are more important than any being."

"As you wish, dear. I'm trying to be home as early as possible. Maybe I now get a chance to help you with the dinner?"

She nodded shyly, forced herself to smile: "Please let us finish breakfast, yes? You need this meal to get through the day."

"This is one point why I love you, my dearest Shmi; you're the first one that truly cares about me for a very long time."

Both took a seat again and started eating for a second time. Palpatine asked her if she would be interested in a walk after dinner, outside in the garden.

"Yes. As long as the weather is fine."

He nodded, finishing his tea. He would indeed make himself free this day if she would ask him to, but as she had seen herself today he needed to available. Before leaving her to get back to work he promised to be at his residence during the early evening. A last passionate kiss followed.

"See you tonight" she whispered, hoping she would get clear about her feelings towards him until he arrived home. She knew she felt more for him than acceptance, but was it really love? After all he had done to her?

_It's as he got two different faces: He was lovely, good to me. He freed me, had given me a job and an income. On the other hand he had raped __me; let me alone pregnant at the citadel of Kessel. On my own, with a baby in my belly. Anakin…_

* * *

**At dinner time, the apartments' kitchen**

Indeed he was home quite early. Shmi just finished preparing the soup for the dinner and wanted to start ironing the laundry before cooking the main meal. He knocked on the door, greeted her, smiling towards her.

"I was hoping I'd find you here. May I help you?" he stepped to her, kissed her on the lips.

"Have ever ironed your laundry yourself?" she asked him.

"Yes, I have. A long time ago, when I was a student at Theed University. I had owned a very small apartment in the city and got very little room for living. So it was best to handle the laundry and the other housework quickly."

"Tell mew about your time as student; about your youth."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Everything? Oh, I suppose I can manage your bidding.

"Do you? Then get started! You can help me folding together the laundry."

"Very well", he followed her to the laundry room, then emptied the drying machine and started ironing. He did his best not to stand in her way, and folded together what she had finished.

"Lots of your colleagues would do everything to watch you doing the housework yourself" she chuckled a bit.

"I propose they do, Shmi, obviously, don't they. But honestly I prefer giving you a helping hand than sitting another long hour in my stuffy office. And I would do everything for a kiss, my dear."

"Oh, I see. A kiss, hm?"

"I wouldn't mind a second kiss or even a third" he grinned mischievously.

"I'm sure you do" her face bent down, concentrated on ironing one of his shirts he usually used to wear beneath his robes. Beside his clothes she had washed hers as well. A silence conquered the room, just their breathing was audible.

"What is worrying you?" he whispered "You don't want to give me a real change, do you?"

"It's really difficult for me to accept…" she stopped, sighed but then started again "I have decided to allow myself to…love…you."

"Good news for me then?"

"If you'd like to call that way, yes, good news for you" she forced a smile on her face but when he caressed her cheek smiling towards him was getting easier.

"I'm honoured, Shmi. Thank you."

"Get back to work! There are a lot of vegetables in the kitchen waiting for you to peel."

He chuckled, kissing her lightly on cheek and lips. His eyes brightly shining, his hands touched her hips. Shyly, nearly chaste. But he obeyed and kept working.

* * *

**Salon, in the late evening**

While and after the dinner they had emptied a complete bottle of his most preferred wine which he regularly imported from his homeworld of Naboo. Emotionally opened Shmi was laying in his arms on the coach, held in his arms, warmed by his body. She really felt comfy.

"I've often dreamed about this, my love" he confessed, "About holding you in my arms. Even…you know…"

"Do you think we should tell Ani about his creation? I mean we could tell him…"

"…we've known each other then?"

"Yes. It's a lie, I know, but one everybody might life with easily. He will ask a lot of questions of course but I suppose we can handle this well. He is actually your son; anybody can test it for a proof!"

He nodded sadly: "I know and I honestly feel ashamed of leaving you and him in slavery. I should have taken you with me then, whatever your master would have think of me kidnapping a pregnant slave woman. They hadn't let me free you…"

"Sch,…it's ok. Yes, it's all right. Don't think of it anymore, will you? We're here and now, that is what counts."

"You're right" he whispered, kissing her hair, her cheek, and her lips.


End file.
